


Faults and Futures

by AbsoluteZXING



Series: Transferee's Luck [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: It's already their second year together. Jongin thinks that nothing else can break them but Kyungsoo's words prove him otherwise.





	Faults and Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here it is! This is the Sequel of Transferee's Luck! It has the back story and some details that I didn't include on the first one. I will edit later for the grammatical errors. Thanks again @kaisooprompts! Love love love you! have fun reading!  
> Let's love harder! <3

\---

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have the faintest clue why Jongin hasn’t asked him anything yet about Taeoh. It’s already their second year as boyfriends and they live together now after Jongin graduated and asked Kyungsoo and his son, Taeoh to move in with him.

Jongin is such a sweet person. He’s caring and loving Taeoh like his own son. Kyungsoo is currently in his 3rd year in Med School while Jongin is now a choreographer, he has his own studio and he’s also the marketing head of Kim Enterprises.

It’s not that Jongin doesn’t care how Taeoh happened. It’s just that he wants Kyungsoo to tell him when he’s ready. He doesn’t want to force his hyung to remember ugly memories because he, himself can’t tell Kyungsoo parts of his life yet.

“Nini, I’m leaving. Please send Taeoh to school” Kyungsoo calls out from the doorway.

The said boy, Taeoh was padding his small feet towards the kitchen where Jongin was still preparing breakfast. “Did your dad say goodbye to you?” Jongin asks the boy

Taeoh reminds Jongin of his younger self, they both have the same pouty lips, the puppy dog eyes but then he looks like a bear cub too. He’s so cute and so happy all the time that Jongin can’t help but coo in awe.

“He kissed me then ran away before I can hug him. I want hugs too Uncle Jonginnie!~~” Taeoh pouts and raises his arms for Jongin.

“Nini! I didn’t hear you answer!” Kyungsoo calls out again.

Jongin rolls his eyes before picking up Taeoh to hug the young boy. “I got him, hyung. I’ll drop him at school before I go to the office” Jongin calls out before nuzzling Taeoh’s neck, making the young boy burst out in giggles.

“Down! Uncle!!!!” he squeals happily before they heard Kyungsoo call out a soft I love you.

 

 

Jongin arrives on time at their office and he still doesn’t know why he’s here to be honest. He didn’t know why he said yes to his older brother and accepted a head position because he and his brothers hate their father but all of them are still slaves for the man.

He made his way to the pantry exclusively for the department heads and found his brothers sitting around the table, stirring their coffees. “Hey, you didn’t bring the little man?” Junmyeon asks

Junmyeon is his second brother and the head of finance, their eldest, Minseok is COO and he’ll be the one taking over after their father retires. They’re actually praying for that day to come soon because they want to be out of their father’s reach. Jongdae is the third brother, he’s the head of the PR department and that leaves Jongin, the youngest of the Kim brothers. 

“No. Kyungsoo got mad at me for letting Taeoh play here, he said that it’s not right. He kept on scolding me about work ethics and all” Jongin answers, sitting next to his Jongdae hyung

Jongdae immediately wraps an arm around him and hugs him lightly before pushing a mug for him that has hot chocolate in it. “Kyungsoo is right but his son is so adorable, Jongin!” he beams at their youngest.

“How old was Kyungsoo when he had Taeoh?” Minseok asked.

Jongin frowns and counts backwards. Taeoh just recently turned 8 and Kyungsoo turned 25 two days before Jongin turned 24.

“I don’t know.. 17? He’s only 25 right now” he answers

“Wow such a young age. Have you asked about Taeoh’s mother?” Junmyeon asks

“or father?” Jongdae says lightly

They all turned to Jongdae and even Jongin moved away from his brother’s hug and glares at him.

“What? Male pregnancy is uncommon but it’s not rare” Jongdae points out

“No. I want him to tell me himself. I don’t want to force him” Jongin answers before putting little marshmallows on his drink

“Well, have you told him about your wild life?” Jongdae teased

Jongin grunts and pushes his brother away. “It wasn’t my wild life!” he answers back

He feels the tips of his ears burning up. He can’t really understand and think about that phase in his life. He’s just confused at that time and his father hated his guts.

“Come on Jongin! You barely went home, you were always drunk, you were partying every single night and hanging out with the wrong crowd” Junmyeon points out

“Then you suddenly reverted back to your young shy self” Jongdae adds

Minseok glares at his brothers and moves next to Jongin to comfort their youngest. “He’s always shy, he just transforms every night when his friends forces alcohol in him” he says quietly, his voice laced with a teasing tone that Jongin recognized.

Jongin pouts and moves closer to his eldest brother. “I’m sorry about it. I’m never touching another drop again” he mumbles.

“Jonginnie, it wasn’t your fault. We all know dad drove you to madness. We understand why you rebelled. We’re just glad you’re here with us again. Our pure cute young brother” Minseok says lightly

Minseok seldom coos at Jongin but when he does, he can’t be stopped with pinching the latter’s cheeks. It was tough for them all of them, Minseok was adopted because their father’s first wife can’t conceive and she died. Junmyeon, Jongin and Jongdae’s mother had a short life too. Jongin couldn’t even remember his mother’s face.

 

 

It’s a little after lunch when his personal phone rings. He stops reviewing the new proposal for their new wine line and clips his wireless headset to answer the call. “This is—“

“Nini, can you pick up Taeoh? He got into a fight. I can’t go right now, I’m at the hospital” Kyungsoo says in panic. Jongin swears that he could hear Kyungsoo’s anger too but he didn’t comment on that.

Kyungsoo has already started his internship earlier than what was expected but of course Jongin wasn’t surprised because his boyfriend is the smartest person that he has met. “Got into a fight? Sure babe. I’ll pick him up” Jongin says, already grabbing his phone, coat and car keys.

He closes his laptop and heads straight to the door. “Thanks Nini, you can bring him to your office or at home. I’ll talk to him later. I love you” Kyungsoo says softly

“I love you, Soo. Don’t worry about it. I got him” Jongin says before Kyungsoo hangs up.

Jongin’s secretary was looking at him in confusion but before he could say anything, Jongin already cut to the chase. “I’ll be back. Take my calls and move my schedule” he says

He sees his older brother Jongdae on his way to the elevator. “I’m picking up Taeoh, he got into a fight” he mumbles hurriedly

His brother gives him a nod and tells him to take care before the elevator doors closed.

 

Jongin founds his way to the principal’s office, he can’t help but get nostalgic as he used to be inside the same office of his childhood school every other day. He knocks softly before opening the door, he immediately sees Taeoh, his clothes were dirty and he looks as if he’s trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

“Mr. Kim?” the principal calls out his attention

Jongin was actually surprised that the principal still remembers him. He was a trouble student for a span of four years but before that he was the greatest and kindest student here.

“I’m here for Taeoh” Jongin says quietly as he walks to get beside Taeoh who was clenching his fists tightly.

“I called his fa—“

“I’m his father’s boyfriend. What happened?” Jongin cuts off his ex-principal.

Jongin listened carefully even though everything came out as bullshit and lies to him. He doesn’t believe that Taeoh just randomly pushed a child because of an orange juice. The kid was too kind to start a fight

“And have you asked Taeoh’s side?” Jongin asks after the explanation

The principal looked at him and shook his head. “He doesn’t answer any question, the teacher saw the fight, Mr. Kim and the other kid has bruised knees because Taeoh pushed him” he answers

“Are you suspending him?” Jongin asks, keeping a gentle hand on Taeoh’s shoulder.

“No”

Jongin nods and looks at Taeoh. “I’ll talk to him and his father will talk to him. We will make sure it doesn’t happen again” he assures the principal

“Thank you”

Jongin smiles a little and looks at the principal. “But Mr. Choi, ask the kid again or the other kids about who started the fight because sometimes even the kindest people gets pushed to their limits” Jongin says quietly before guiding Taeoh out of the office.

These past two years, Jongin has managed to keep his shy self privately for Kyungsoo and Taeoh to see while he lets out his confident-self outside their house for the public. He learned how to use his confidence as an armor not only for him but for Taeoh and Kyungsoo as well. 

 

Jongin messages his secretary to ask for a favor and to tell him that he’s on his way back. Taeoh was quiet, he placed his bag near his feet after he got inside the car and he buckled his seatbelt on his own. Jongin didn’t ask, he didn’t scold, he just let Taeoh feel what he wants to feel.

The ride to the company was quiet and Taeoh followed Jongin quietly, he just smiled shyly at Jongdae who saw them arrive.

“I placed it inside, Mr. Kim” his secretary said as he passed by.

Jongin opened the door to his office and let Taeoh settle down on the sitting area while he took off his coat and hung it on the rack near his desk. He went to his fridge and took out two pints of ice cream and grabbed two spoons before heading to Taeoh.

Taeoh was sitting on the couch, fiddling with the hem of his dirty clothes. Jongin frowns and sets down the ice creams and spoons on the table before he took Taeoh’s bag and grabbed the extra shirt that Kyungsoo always packs for the boy.

He helped him get dressed before sitting next to him. He took the pint of mint chocolate ice cream and gave it to Taeoh who looked surprised and confused. Jongin grabbed the pint of chocolate ice cream and started to eat.

“Uncle Jonginnie, aren’t you mad at me?” Taeoh asks him quietly while poking his ice cream with his spoon.

Jongin looks at him and shakes his head “No, why would you think that? Did you something wrong, buddy?” Jongin asks lightly

“I pushed my classmate earlier” Taeoh sighs and frowns at his ice cream.

Jongin waited for Taeoh and lets the young boy eat a few more spoonfuls of his favorite ice cream. He saw Kyungsoo did this to Taeoh before, when the kid was upset, Kyungsoo always bribed him with ice cream. Jongin knows that it's the same way with Kyungsoo when he's upset, well now it takes more than ice cream and kisses but he's not complaining at all. 

A few minutes later Taeoh looks up at him and pouts. “He said that daddy Kyungsoo was a w-whore…I didn’t know what that meant but he said that I didn’t have a mother because daddy Kyungsoo got pregnant and no one wanted m-me and him..” he says shakily

To be very honest, Jongin wants to go back to school and hit that kid’s parent because how can an 8 year old learn those words to bully another kid without being taught by someone older? How the fuck is that right?! He clenches his hands around the tub and looks at Taeoh who finally tears up. “Uncle Jonginnie. Is it true? No one wants me? That’s why they left daddy too? M-maybe if I wasn’t h-here then someone would want dad—“

Jongin’s heart broke, he hurriedly placed down his ice cream and Taeoh’s before pulling the kid to his lap and hugging him tight. This is crazy, a kid shouldn’t feel this. No one should feel unwanted, especially not Taeoh.

“Oh buddy. No. No. No. I love you and your dad. I’m here. I want you. I want you two. I promise. I’m sorry you had to hear those words but they’re not true. Your dad, is wonderful and he loves you very much and I love you very much too, buddy” Jongin says softly, placing soft kisses on Taeoh’s head.

When he was young his brothers always hugged him and it made him better, he hopes it is the same for Taeoh because he doesn’t know what to do. He’s hurting for the kid and for Kyungsoo. “You know what, buddy? If someone tells you that again, tell them off, tell them you have two dads, I’ll always be here. Tell them all that you’re a Kim as much as you’re a Doh” Jongin says firmly.

Taeoh looks up, his hiccups subsided and his tears stopped as he looks at Jongin with hopeful eyes. “You promise?” he asks

Jongin places a kiss on the top of his head and nods. “I promise, buddy. I got you”

 

 

Kyungsoo was furious when he got home but Jongin stepped in front of him before Kyungsoo could even pass the living room. “He’s sleeping, babe. Don’t worry about it, he said he won’t fight again”

“Jongin. It’s my fault. He..I..My poor son” Kyungsoo says quietly

Jongin envelopes the smaller into a warm hug, he could feel that Kyungsoo was tensed and he smelled like antiseptics but Jongin could hardly care. Kyungsoo melts into his arms and finally hugs him back. “I hate that bastard, Jongin. I hate him for doing this to me but I’m grateful for Taeoh” Kyungsoo mumbles.

He rubs Kyungsoo’s back and kissed his forehead softly to comfort the older. “Take a warm shower and let’s cuddle. I have your favorite ice cream” he offers softly

“You fed my son ice cream too, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo accuses

“I did, sue me” Jongin answered back

Kyungsoo chuckled and smacked Jongin’s chest lightly before pulling away. “I love you, thank you” he says softly

Jongin steals a kiss before turning Kyungsoo towards the direction of their bedroom. “I love you, Soo but shower first. You smell like the hospital” he says lightly, smacking Kyungsoo’s ass playfully

 

They settled in bed after finishing a rom-com movie and Kyungsoo’s ice cream. Jongin loves nights like this, where they just listen to each other breathing and letting the comfort wash over them.

Jongin was about to fall asleep when Kyungsoo suddenly spoke. “I got pregnant. It was unexpected, too unexpected. You’ve never seen me drink alcoholic beverages, right? N-not unless I’m with Baekhyun. When I was 17, Baekhyun was 18 then and he wanted to celebrate in a club, his brother got us in and he was dancing with people, I stayed behind at the bar..a guy offered me a drink, I said no and left but my drink..” Kyungsoo trails off, his voice already shaky and his hands are trembling as he grips Jongin’s shirt.

“Shh, baby. You don’t have to tell me” Jongin says softly, rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo stubbornly shook his head and frowns at Jongin. “No, you should know. You’re a huge part of my life now, Nini. You deserve to know”

Jongin sighs and nods but he wrapped his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s frame. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and steadied his voice.

“I got drugged and I woke up in this bed room, feeling too hot and I didn’t understand what was happening. A-another man came, I couldn’t see him clearly because my eyes were blurry and then it happened. He was intoxicated too, he was high and I don’t know what was happening until I woke up again, this time my head was throbbing, my lower back was hurting and the man next to me had his face down on the pillow so I didn’t see his face. I got dressed and ran because I was so scared” Kyungsoo says quietly before hiding his face on the crook of Jongin’s neck.

This day is just horrible, hearing these words from his boyfriend, from the first love of his life. He loathes that man who took advantage of Kyungsoo. He hates the people who bully Taeoh. He’s angry at everyone who attacks the two most important people in his life.

“Go to sleep baby, that was in the past. I won’t let him touch you. I promised Taeoh that he has me too. You know that as well, Kyungsoo hyung. I’ll always be here” Jongin assures him

Kyungsoo nods and starts placing kisses on Jongin’s neck. “The only thing I remember clearly was that he had a sunflower tattoo on his wrist” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly before falling asleep.

 

\--

 

 

“Jongin! What is wrong with you?! Have you even gone home?!”

He hears his eldest brother come in, Jongin turns only to see his other brothers entering his office. Jongdae closes the door behind him and they look at Jongin worriedly.

“What?” he asks in confusion, raking his fingers through his brown hair.

“Exactly! I’ve seen you here for two weeks straight, overtime for what? The projects are done, so why are you still here?” Minseok asks

Jongin looks at them helplessly before running straight to them. He falls on his knees and clutches his head as he bends down in frustration. “Hyung, hyung” Jongin calls out frantically

He always told Kyungsoo that his work has piled up. He drops off Taeoh and picks him up but leaves for work again after Kyungsoo comes home. He goes home late at night and he sees Kyungsoo off every morning but they’ve never managed to have a decent time together.

Jongdae was the first one who got on his knees to go next to his younger brother. “Jongin, Jongin, what’s happening?” he asks worriedly, rubbing a palm on the younger’s back.

Junmyeon and Minseok bends down as well to check on their brother only to see the youngest crying his eyes out, they’ve never seen Jongin cry again, not after that time when Minseok gave him an ultimatum of cleaning everything out of his system or moving out of the Kims’ house.

“Hey, Jonginnie. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell hyung” Junmyeon says quietly

Jongin grabbed on to Junyeon’s arm and he looked at him straight in the eyes. “It’s me, hyung. I was the one who got Kyungsoo pregnant. I fucked him and God, the people I was with that night, they drugged Soo. I didn’t know. I don’t..Hyung..I did this to Kyungsoo. The sunflower tattoo I had erased..Hyung..” Jongin cried out helplessly

Jongin’s brothers looked at him with concern and sadness. This is such a mess for their brother and they can’t do anything about it. They all know how Jongin loves Kyungsoo so much and how he’s proud to be Kyungsoo’s boyfriend even if Kyungsoo had a son.

Jongin doesn’t ask for much from his brothers, not even support but a few weeks ago he asked Minseok to do him a favor and release a certain employee from the company because that man’s son bullied Taeoh and he was trying to scam other people.

Everything he did for the past two years was not only for himself but for Kyungsoo and Taeoh. Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae can’t do anything about this. Jongin has to come clean on his own and fix this.

“Jonginnie. Dry your tears” Minseok says firmly

He stood up and looked down at his brothers. Junmyeon and Jongdae looked at him in confusion but Minseok kept his gaze locked on Jongin who was still crying in Junmyeon’s arms.

“Jongin. I said dry your tears” Minseok demanded

The voice made Jongin flinched and he felt like that poor, shy boy again. He quickly dried his tears and looked up to his eldest brother who had a very straight face. “You don’t deserve Kyungsoo and Taeoh”

“Hyung! Minseok!” Jongdae and Junmyeon said in surprise.

Minseok ignored his brothers and moved closer to Jongin.

“Jongin, do you understand me? You don’t deserve them because you’ve left them. You’ve been here for two weeks, leaving them alone. You promised them what, Jongin? Are your words bullshit now? Kyungsoo deserves more from you, he deserves more than broken promises and heartaches. You know that now. Yes it was your fault that you fucked someone without consent but you were high as fuck too, Jongin. You need to talk to Kyungsoo, you need to tell him everything” Minseok says bluntly

“Hyung” Jongin calls out, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but Minseok just ignored them.

“No, Jongin. You have to tell him” he says firmly

Jongin shakes his head, hands grabbing on to his two brothers for support. “I will lose Kyungsoo, I will lose Taeoh. I will lose my family, hyung” his voice was begging already, he hasn’t felt this weak since that time and he hates feeling like this

“Then so be it. Jongin, for all the fucked up things, for the pain, the sorrow and the hardship you gave Kyungsoo to bear alone. Losing them is probably the best” Minseok says sharply

“No! I can’t live without Kyungsoo! Without Taeoh!” Jongin shouts at Minseok.

Minseok smirks at him and shakes his head. “Are you sure? Then why are you here, Jongin? Why are you on your knees, crying like the weak boy you were when dad told you that you can’t love men? You’re the same, Jongin. You’ll always give in, wouldn’t you? Even if it’s Kyungsoo and your son, Taeoh, that are on the line?” Minseok says bluntly

Jongin stood up and pushed Minseok away before storming out of the office. Jongdae and Junmyeon looked at their eldest blankly and in shock. “You shouldn’t have done that” Junmyeon says in disapproval

“He wouldn’t have left. Jongin knows which is important to him, he won’t let Kyungsoo go” Minseok says quietly

“I was ready to comfort our Jonginnie and you had to act like the bad brother!” Jongdae whined

Minseok chuckles and lends a hand to the two men. “One of the perks of being adopted is that Jongin knows deep within him that I mean him well and that I’m not as soft as you two” Minseok says lightly before helping his brothers up.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo is fiddling with the velvet box that he’s been holding on for the past week. He thumbs the lid when he hears the door open. He hurriedly places down the box at the kitchen table before heading out to welcome Jongin home.

Jongin was still dressed in his work clothes but the thing that distracted Kyungsoo from staring at his boyfriend was the fact that the man was looking at him with teary eyes. “Nini?” Kyungsoo asks quietly

He feels the bitter taste in his stomach when Jongin didn’t answer him back. His boyfriend has been distant for the past two weeks and Kyungsoo can’t help but think of the worst things. Is he finally going to leave them? Was it because he hid what happened to him?

“Kyungsoo” Jongin answers

Kyungsoo flinches from Jongin’s voice, it has been too long since the younger called him by his first name in that cold voice. Fear crept into his heart as Jongin stops him from moving by holding up a hand in front of them.  “Move back, Kyungsoo” Jongin says flatly

With that, Kyungsoo walks back, he walks back until they’re out of the foyer and into the living room. He was too surprised when he saw his boyfriend get down on his knees, both of his knees resting on the hard floor, thighs spread apart and palms resting on his lap, faced upward. This is the ultimate sign of submission and it has never occurred to Kyungsoo that Jongin is a submissive person.

In their relationship, Kyungsoo is the one more suited for the role, he relinquishes his control to Jongin every time and he loves being dominated by the confident side of Jongin. “Nini”

“Listen first, please” Jongin says softly

He kept his head lowered and Kyungsoo couldn’t move from his spot because of it. He hates seeing his boyfriend helpless, he hated it when Jongin was vulnerable for others to pick on so he made sure to help Jongin be confident every day.

Kyungsoo didn’t speak and waited for Jongin, he knelt to level himself with Jongin because he never wanted to be superior to Jongin. He wants their equal relationship and he will kneel with Jongin if the latter wants to do it.

“It was me, that night a couple of years back. The intoxicated man who slept with you, it was me. My reasons doesn’t justify what I did, I know that too well. When my father wanted to disown me for being gay, I started hanging out with the wrong crowd, I always drank and they’d always get me high. That night was the worst though, my father caught me kissing another man and all hell broke loose, he hit me hard and I was just as weak as I am now, Kyungsoo” Jongin explains quietly

His voice was shaking but his words didn’t falter. He kept his eyes on the floor and he couldn’t see Kyungsoo but that doesn’t matter now. He needs to let Kyungsoo know that he will always be willing to be on his knees for the older.

When Kyungsoo didn’t answer, Jongin continued quietly. “I let my father hit me, he said I deserved it and I know I did. I was a disappointment but all of those, all the shit that happened to me shouldn’t be a reason nor an excuse for what I did” he admits

Jongin finally looks up and sees Kyungsoo staring at him quietly. The brown eyes, full of understanding that he loves met his own, with an expression that Jongin can’t identify. “Kyungsoo, please know that if you stayed that morning…if you woke me up…if you just called me out, even take my phone, my number or anything…I’d take responsibility. I wouldn’t have left you and Taeoh alone, I would’ve tried my best to be better, to be deserving of you and Taeoh.” Jongin says firmly

 

Kyungsoo stayed quiet, he remembers what happened three days ago when he met up with Baekhyun in panic. Baekhyun looked so worried, dragging Chanyeol with him and when they saw Kyungsoo, the latter immediately broke down, sobbing ‘It’s Jongin, It’s Jongin, It’s Jongin’

Baekhyun allowed him to cry his heart out until Kyungsoo calms down and hands Baekhyun a picture of Jongin that he stumbled upon, hidden under a stack of comics. It was the only photo of Jongin from years ago. Kyungsoo has always asked Jongin about his pictures but the younger always answered him that he burnt them all. He believes Jongin because the photo that he found had burnt corners, it was Jongin, holding up two puppies and there was the sunflower tattoo on his right wrist.

“Kyungie, you said it yourself that the man you were with before was too intoxicated to even form proper words. You were drugged too but do you honestly think that Jongin could do that to you? I’m your best friend, I’m allowed to argue that yes Jongin could do that to you, but Kyungie, you’re the one who has been living with him for years, can **_your_** Nini do that to you?” Baekhyun asks bluntly

He remembers that day too well because that day he decided on something and told Taeoh the same thing.

Kyungsoo stands from his spot and he knows that Jongin’s gaze was still following him. He heard Jongin let out a soft whine and he’s pretty sure his boyfriend would fall apart anytime now. He hasn’t seen Jongin this vulnerable and weak and it’s hurting him.

He grabs the box from the kitchen table and walks towards Taeoh’s room to wake up his kid.

 

 

Jongin’s lips trembled as he watched Kyungsoo disappear into the hallway leading to Taeoh’s room. It’s done, Jongin. You lost him, you lost them, he keeps telling himself. His knees were hurting already but he didn’t move from his spot.

He saw Kyungsoo holding Taeoh’s hand as they walk out of the hallway. Taeoh was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, pouting as he follows his Dad. Jongin sees Kyungsoo says something but it was too low for him to hear, Taeoh’s eyes suddenly opened and his gaze landed on Jongin’s figure.

“Daddy Jonginnie!”

Jongin’s heart stopped, he felt it skip a beat before throbbing furiously. Taeoh runs towards him in full force that Jongin barely had the time to ready himself for the impact. Taeoh climbs on his lap, hugging him tightly and resting his head on the crook of Jongin’s neck. “You said you wouldn’t leave us. Where were you?!” Taeoh whines

All Jongin could do is hug his son back and look at Kyungsoo who was looking at them with amusement. He walks towards them and kneels in front of Jongin. “Nini, to be honest…when I saw you kneeling, all I could think about is how I hated you” Kyungsoo says quietly

Jongin frowns but he lets every word sink into him. He lets Kyungsoo’s voice wash over him for the last time. “I hated you because I wanted to kneel first, I wanted to ask first but you just had to kneel like that and it broke my heart” Kyungsoo adds.

Confusion was all over Jongin’s face and that made Kyungsoo chuckle, earning a scowl from his boyfriend. “Taeoh, can you help your dad up” Kyungsoo says softly

Taeoh releases Jongin from the bear hug and stood up, pulling Jongin’s arm as well. As soon as Jongin stands on his full height, Kyungsoo changes his posture, sinking only one knee to the ground and pulling out the velvet box from his pocket.

“Nini, my poor and loving Nini…I had a whole speech memorized but seeing you like that earlier trashed all those words. How can a man, a man like you, so beautiful, so perfect and so amazing, submit to someone like me? Baby, our past, our mistakes and our unfortunate first meeting is scary and not ideal but I already told you, Taeoh is a blessing to me and you gave him to me. I’m still mad, frustrated and disappointed but I love you, I love you Nini and I want you to be a part of my life, _our_ lives” Kyungsoo says softly

Jongin’s gaze was locked on the platinum bands resting inside the velvet box, he can’t believe that this is happening. A second ago, he was positive that Kyungsoo would’ve walked out of his life and now that same man is kneeling in front of him.

“Kim Jongin, let’s start again, let’s grow stronger each day and love harder. Will you marry me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice clear and low just like how Jongin wants it.

  

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, seeing Jongin’s tears roll down on his cheeks again and pouts at him like a child. “You’re not mad?” Jongin asks

“Did you do something wrong, Daddy Jonginnie?” Taeoh asks in confusion before looking at Kyungsoo in confirmation

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, tilting his head to the side in amusement. “Nini, answer Taeoh did you something wrong? Did you make a mistake?” he asks lightly

Jongin shakes his head, understanding the underlying meaning of Kyungsoo’s question. He turns to Taeoh and cups the younger’s cheeks. “No Taeoh, I made you and you’re not a mistake. I love you, buddy” he says softly and kisses his son on the forehead and on his pouting lips.

Kyungsoo clears his throat lightly to grab his boyfriend’s attention again. “What about me, answer me Nini. Will you marry me?” Kyungsoo asks impatiently, this time he was the one pouting at his boyfriend and his son. 

Jongin falls down on his knees and nods furiously, leaning his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Yes, Soo. I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you every day if you want. I love you. I love you so much”

“Good because this time, you’ll be locked with me whether you’re drunk or not” Kyungsoo teases lightly

“That’s too soon, Soo” Jongin mumbles and punches the older's chest lightly

Jongin moves away and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but admire the man in front of him, looking disheveled, hair sticking on his forehead, eyes swollen because of tears and his lips pouting. This is the man Kyungsoo fell in love with, the small bear who is completely different when he’s dancing.

This is his Jongin, his sweet and loving, Jongin who’s willing to give up the world to protect him and Taeoh. Kyungsoo’s heart is so full of love and even though he knows that he still has to talk to Jongin about what happened in the past, he knows that it won’t hinder them from moving forward.

“I love you, Nini”

“I love you Daddy Jonginnie”

“Me too. I love the both of you” Jongin answers softly and he pulls both Kyungsoo and Taeoh in his arms.

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end! Thank you for reading it! Saranghaja! <3


End file.
